A lost Jungler
by NovaSyndrome
Summary: A story that revolves a certain jungler. This is my first fan fic, go easy on me guys. Champions are always displaying their abilities in the Rift. What else do they do besides the Rift, do they have a personal life, are they more complex then we think? Oh by the way, is this what you guys call, lemon? Let's find out. :D


**_A lost Jungler_**

 _Author Note: This is my first fan fiction of league of legends. I tried my best to make the best and enjoyable experience for me, you, the viewer, and the characters. I'll agree this is rated M, it definitely has sexual content, violence, dominance. The story revolves around a certain champion who is just had it with toxicity and people commenting on her incorrect choices she makes. I don't own League of legends, nor do I intend to profit from this. Now that the stage is set let's dive into the story of a certain jungler._

Chapter 1: Going Jungle

The immediate sound of the league of legends being put into a lobby. _Ching._ The music of the lobby echoing throughout your ears and champions being picked, roles being called, and disagreements being constantly thrown around. Summoner 2 then rushes to type jungle, and successfully calls it as well as locking in Vi. One of league's most "hard-punching" champs that literally smashes walls even if there were other options. She has an attitude fit for herself, not so much friendly for others unless teamwork is involved and they succeeded. Other champs get locked in and the match begins to countdown.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Summoner 2 immediately starts rushing his spells, masteries and runes, because he was playing a different champ before, and they don't match the current champ too well

Two…

He desperately fixes his spells into begin Smite and Flash, contemplating whether he should bring teleport instead of flash, but ends up choosing flash

One…

The intensity of having to quickly choose the correct masteries and runes for a league match makes a bead of sweat drip from one's side. A loud thud is heard from the lobby signaling the match is about to begin. Everything was set perfectly, the summoner sighed in relief and focuses his eyes onto his computer monitor, as the loading screen finishes the announcer as always, instructs,

"30 Seconds until minions spawn."

At this point the summoner and the champions are completely disconnected from each other, possessing their own essence of life. Everyone buys their items and proceed to their respective positions.

Everyone is wearing their usual attire. Jayce heads top lane carrying his gigantic hammer with pride as he walks away from his base with an unusual look on his face than normal, almost filled with grief and sorrow. Lulu skips and jumps right to mid lane, leaving little to no room for socializing. Lucian is jogging steadily down to bot lane, his very aura intimidating, not even cracks a smile, waiting patiently for combat.

Accompanying him is Nautilus a humongous sea dweller that casts a trembling shadow that is neither evil or pure, the anchor he holds signifying all the hardships he went through as a crew mate long ago before he was abandoned, now has a duty a support in the rift, in order make sure the ADC has the utmost best possibilities. Then finally we have Vi, running to her destination in the jungle in order to get the match started.

As she gallops her features are tightly in place. Her breasts granting small bouncing animation through her armor here and there, furthermore each individual cheek from her rear supported by her lovely waist, shifts upward and downward with every step she makes. She then halts, completely idle, modeling her gorgeous figure with one hand on her hip.

"Is someone gonna help me leash blue..?!" said the pink haired dame as her face arranging into a frown full of frustration and resentment towards the team.

The rift stayed silent, only the chill of the air, anticipating the fresh smell of battle. Just as blue buff is about to spawn the pink haired vixen stands idle ready to punch the hell out of it considering no one was going to come to help her, as soon as the thought of no one nearing to her aid, the blue buff burrowed out of the ground with his smaller companions and right in that second, Vi began punching the buff with usual and classic rhythm, just like when she trains her punches at the gym, not too fast, not too slow.

The buff's health is three quarters down. Vi is standing from between 3 or 4 smacks before being struck down. In a split second, the worst thing that no jungler would hope happens, a spiritual blue ball of aura strikes the golem and then the energy surrounding the golem disappears and the blind monk himself enters from the fog of war and slays the buff and its entirety, granting him level two in pursuit of his next target.

Vi has lost most of her composure as her eyes bulge out the second she knew she wasn't alone. Her soft light crimson lips opened slightly only to be coated by unfortunate disappointment. Her face, no longer having the will to be as confident as she was in the beginning of the match. Her arms drop, away from brawling posture, she takes a step back on knowing that the blind monk's hunger for the jungle is much superior to her at the moment.

Inside her mind she accepts her fate, she then closes her eyes, no room for counterattack, drops onto her knees and snarls at the situation before her. She grits her teeth at how her team wouldn't give her a hand, she then throws a small hammer fist with one of her gauntlets signaling the end of her moment. The monk strikes the floor in front of her with a powerful area of effect, dropping the poor girl's health to zero.

She respawns unable to purchase anything except for a few potions, much like the ones she had before when she was engaging the buff. She begins to trail over to the red buff side, still full of pride complimenting her small waltz towards the camps. She then hollers from the top of her lungs so the entire team can hear her voice through their heads, filling the void of her death just a few seconds ago.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Where was that leash, team? No help, wards, nothing…"

The team's vibe remains unchanged, their emotions towards her was not lifted and they feel that the predicament was not in their error. After a series of camps, the pink haired lass ventures into the river advancing to level three and begins assaulting the scuttlecrab in the dragon pit. She hollers and grunts initiating into every hit that collides with the crustacean. Small beads of sweat launch off her forehead. Her face lights up with joy as she is about to kill the river crab and grant vision for a temporary time, however that is not the case.

Once again, Lee sin's spiritual ball estimated coming from his blue buff camp, lands on scuttlecrab followed by his kick, followed by a **Tempest** and **Cripple** ability securing the monster and damaging the vixen in the process, thus granting his team the vision. He immediately starts fighting the damsel in distress, but she clenches her gauntlets with hatred and starts brawling the blind monk, damaging him as well.

A series of punches thrown by Vi begins to slow Lee Sin down a little, then her gauntlets make a piercing supercharged sound, she quickly strikes her fist forward and explodes with an electrical force that impacts on the blind monk afflicting him and sending the force through him in a cone-like shape. He begins to jog away from the angered Vi, but she doesn't give him an inch of time to retreat, she pursues behind him just a couple centimeters away from punching distance. She then begins channeling her right arm extended behind her, decreasing her speed minusculey, following the monk out of the river along the path that leads to his blue buff territory.

"KYYAAA…!" Screams the Vi as her entire body leaves smokes skids of dirt as her arm lunges viciously at Lee Sin, only for him to lay down a ward trinket a couple feet ahead of him and quickly dash to safety using his **Safeguard**. She then smirks and flashes and relocates herself right behind the blind monk in the gromp section of the jungle only for him to flash behind the wall that is near the outer turret, the turret below the inhibitor turret.

After, Lee Sin gives a small chuckle from the distance that echoes into her head as a way of teasing her.

"Grrrr…." She growls at the thought of losing again, the frustration building inside of her, inching to explode upon the majority of the rift.

"What the fuck!" She yelps with a roar that many don't hear from the pink haired girl, but when they do, shit just went down.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, both lanes mid and bot enemies are missing. Vi recollects from her failure and proceeds to the river, only to be startled from the bot lane enemies approaching from her left. A savage Kalista paired with a hungry Thresh thirsting for souls give a petrifying glare at the pink haired lass. Their looks, as similar as when animals stalk their prey in the wild, they lock their eyes on the Vi who is clearly lost and out of position, and they pounce like tigers, sprinting to her.

Vi, having very quick reaction, immediately starts running away from the Kalista and Thresh, until Thresh makes the decision and whirls his giant hook through the wall, Vi swiftly counteracts, she begins channeling her **Vault Breaker** , the dash she used earlier on Lee Sin, but her channeling is rudely interrupted by Thresh's hook, as it makes contact with Vi's leg, snares her in place before she could enter the river ahead of her, and being the ghoul he is, hovers through the terrain in an ominous and ghostly way as well as dropping a lantern for Kalista behind the wall, bringing her into the party as well.

Nautilus recalls in bot line, envisioning no profit from the battle in the river. Both the Kalista and Thresh hack and slash at the Vi who has been lead into a trap. Several pieces of her armor begin to rip and fly away, one entire naked leg, her soft irresistible foot complemented by her cute innocent little toes glossed with her hot pink nail polish having her bare leg exploit a luscious and captivating sight, her torso armor hanging on by a mere thread. Her entire naval pleasantly slim being visibly displayed, a massive cut in the middle of her upper body partially exposing her chest, a small unclothe sideboob.

Just then, Thresh sinisterly performs his **Flay** ability on Vi, thieving her of her remaining garments and her entire upper body is completely revealed, displaying all her features, her nicely shaped shoulders, horizontal with each other, thin smooth lines traveling from her shoulders to her chest neighbored by her Double D breasts, nice and plump supported perfectly. Her sleek rose colored areolas and her pink blushing nipples that tighten from the gentle breeze in the rift seconds after she was exposed.

Thresh grins evilly at the sight, the pink haired vixen has open for display. Angered as she is, her eyes wide and beaming with intense rage, attempting to regain some composure from the embarrassment, righteously not giving a single bother, berserks on the Thresh, unleashing multiple quick jabs that leave imprints with each continuous blow and sends him skidding backwards away several feet from where he stood, into the bushes south of gromp, leaving him with half of his health.

Words are seen in the chat bar typed by a few of the players.

"Report Vi for intentionally getting herself caught and giving them game control" says the Lulu as she abruptly returns to her bases and continues farming.

"Agreed, this Vi has shown no opportunity to gank for any lane, and only kept giving the enemy jungler more opportunity for the dragon" scowls the Nautilus as he adds more fuel in the fire of criticism.

Vi's anger towards only builds more furiously as a small round tear descends off from her clear oceanic azure eyes onto her cheek with the tattooed "VI".

Thresh quickly recovers and sprints back, ticked off from her retaliation. He readies another **Death Sentence** only to be rudely cut short from seeing the dual gunslinger Lucian, dashing with supreme authority through the wall from the river and upholding an immense statue with his chest leaned back and his firearms locked into the direction of the enemies.

He fires two rounds from his guns at the Thresh, flinching him, thus activating his **Piercing Light** taking advantage of the wounded Thresh, delivering a vigorous laser beam straightforward further devastating Thresh's health bar only for his health to fall to zero and directing his next two shots towards the vulnerable Kalista.

The assault from the brutal gunman doesn't waver as he releases his **Ardent Blaze** , inflicting minuscule damage and dishing out two more shots of opportunity also lowering Kalista really low on HP. The Kalista terrified with the intimidating gaze the purifier shows, hastily waddles to the brush south of gromp and flashes past the wall, not even looking back, skips to the safety of the outer turret.

Lucian rotates his pistols twice and digs them both into his holsters, accommodating them a job well done. He then gazes upon the bare Vi completely visible for display with an unchanged face, piercing dark brown eyes locking into her view. Her demeanor changes rapidly the moment he decided to examine her with his unyielding glance.

"And what are yoooouuuuu looking at..?!" She barks at the tall man standing ahead of her as she approaches him and digs her gauntlet's index finger only slightly to make a small crease on his chest. The two of them stand face-to-face trying to antagonize each other, but both parties fail.

"You're running around naked, you should fix that…" replied Lucian as he takes a couple steps past her, advancing towards the river away from the enemy jungle.

"Hey, I'm not done-… Mhnn" She turns around rapidly only for Lucian's white overall coat with the two dividers to be thrown directly into her face interrupting her from speaking further.

"Use that if you want to keep jungling, I'm going back into lane to get the rest of the minions. And don't worry about earlier, those two won't report you, I'll talk with them later." He stands valiantly.

She puts on the coat offered from Lucian, much like her wears it. The cloth nicely placed on her upper body, a little snug, unable to cover her torso completely still revealing her entire naval as well as the under breast bare skin.

"I didn't need your help, leave and don't get in my way again, I was fine just by myself, in fact I would've been way better off without you in that fight-…" Her words immediately halted by Lucian and his captivating eyes lay straight into her as he grips her chin slightly with his hand creating a petite pucker on her lips.

"Listen, punk-ass, I did what I did because they ran away from the lane, I didn't do it to save you, only to get the kill and from what I saw…" He chuckles discreetly, dropping his hand from her, unable to finish his statement. Vi flushes at him, her face flustered bright red from his inconsistent expression.

He regains his composure and his face returns to normal, takes a few more steps until he is the center of the river and begins to recall. He cocks his head over his shoulder releasing a small smirk towards her direction to see the flustered Vi as she intensively stares at him, fed up from his heroic actions earlier.

"I'll see you around pink streak." He comedically hollers at the pink haired vixen lost in her thoughts and disappears through the recall animation.

Irked from the man that vanished while also rudely addressing her, forcefully assigning her a nickname without the need of her consent she punches a nearby wall enraged with fury desperately looking for anything that she can vent physically on.

"Idiot…" She quietly snarls. "I'm going to beat the snot outta him when I see him again" She storms back into enemy jungle territory and unleashes havoc on that gromp that's been pestering her forever when arrived.

She grunts and delivers fierce punches and blows completely out of fury, her face, frowning and cringing at her terrible displays earlier. The sound of the obese frog's guts being punch out and decaying slowly erodes upon the rift, indicating a rough beat down for the rest of the match against the enemy team.

 _Author Note: Hey guys, so whatchya think? I realize there was hardly any smut, but believe me it gets better. Let me know you're feedback, I'll start working on chapter two. Peace._ :3


End file.
